


First Christmas

by mon-amour-eternel (cettevieestbien)



Series: kc drabbles [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Dogs, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Français | French, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/mon-amour-eternel
Summary: "Hahaha, sorry, I didn't see that you replied to my ask. I am a sucker for AH married Klaroline shenanigans, like maybe first big newlyweds fight? Or people hitting on Klaus/Caroline and the other being jealous/surprised they still get hit on since they're clearly married and all, or maybe they're first ever holiday as a married couple? I honestly will be ecstatic with w.e you come up with. Don't feel pressured to do any one of these. Thanks"





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on tumblr

When the plane landed, Caroline’s first thought wasn’t how they were going to deal with Mikael, but their dogs.

Last year, she’d only been a girlfriend and Mikael had been civil due to his thinking she was temporary. Now that she and Klaus were married, any veneer of niceness would be gone. It had been gnawing at her for weeks.

But, in that moment, she didn’t care or even think about her evil step-father-in-law. All she was thinking about was her poor, furry babies stuck in cages for twelve hours.

They were golden retrievers she’d named Jacques and Fleur to fit their Parisian surroundings. Jacques was three years old, Fleur two and a half, and they were both so energetic that she felt her worry for them was justified.

Klaus had to practically run after her, dragging their bags behind him.

It was a long process, but eventually, they were in a rental car heading to the Mikaelson home in New Orleans.

“Okay, so when we get there, the party will be just starting, and family friends will be there. Mikael won’t be mean, but once everyone leaves, then we’ll have to worry,” Klaus went over again.

“I got it. A few hours of him being civil, then a few days of him being evil until we head to Mystic Falls.” She nodded to herself, watching the road.

They talked the whole hour drive to the house, though they didn’t talk about Mikael again. Mostly just about their own house, what they were hoping to get for Christmas, and how they still had to send out thank you cards for their wedding gifts.

There was only a quick stop once they got to the French Quarter, to change into their party attire.

When they pull in, the party is in full-swing, just like he said. Last year, they’d gotten in a day later and got to miss this.

Not that year, though.

They let Jacques and Fleur out to stretch, then put them back in their cages. “Just wait until the party’s over,” Caroline whispered to them, feeling bad for cooping them up all day.

“They’ll be okay, love,” Klaus assured her.

She fretted for another moment, then allowed him to drag her to the doors.

The home was decorated beautifully like always, and Caroline made sure to tell both Esther and Rebekah that she loved it. His other siblings all congratulated them again but didn’t get the small talk act like his mother and sister.

Mikael approached them as they stood chatting, and outright ignored Klaus. He clenched his fist behind her back and ignored him back. “Caroline,” Mikael said. “Nice of you to make it.” Like she would miss Christmas with his family. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Thanks for inviting me,” she replied, trying to be nice. In reality, she couldn’t wait until they got to her mom’s house and got to be comfortable around each other again.

“Of course,” he said. “Niklaus, come with me.” He turned and didn’t wait for a response, or to see if his step-son would follow.

Klaus went, though, knowing better than to refuse him. They moved to the giant staircase obediently. She was left at the bottom of the stairs (after a kiss on the cheek and a whispered, “love you”) for the quick word from the family, then they danced.

She held him close, and he whispered in her ear promises of getting her away from his step-father. She whispered back that she would be the one getting him away, and they smiled at each other. They were still in the honeymoon phase, and she was loving it.

They were still flirting when Mikael announced it was time for dinner.

There were many tables spread out, meticulously decorated and set up by Rebekah. She was sat with his younger siblings and their guests. Kol had brought his girlfriend Davina, Rebekah had brought her friend Enzo, and Henrik had come alone.

Rebekah only pretended to like Caroline, but Kol was one of her best friends. Henrik was sixteen, and only there because he was forced to be. He didn’t go so far as to be on his phone, but he was bored out of his wits. Caroline felt a little bad for him, honestly.

She and Klaus made some small talk. Enzo immediately put himself into the conversation.

Kol said, sipping on champagne, “so, how are the dogs? Did you bring them?”

Klaus nodded with a smile. Jacques and Fleur were their babies. “Yeah, they’re out in the car right now. We’ll have to let them out soon,” he said more to her than his brother.

Enzo, his chin in his hand and his elbow on the table, asked, “what are their names?”

“Fleur and Jacques,” Caroline replied, ready to jump into a talk about her babies. She pulled out her phone and swiped through pictures of her and Klaus to get to one of their babies laying in the sun together.

Enzo made the appropriate noises. “They’re so cute! Must’ve gotten their looks from their mother,” he winked.

Klaus tensed instantly. She grabbed his hand under the table and wrapped their fingers together.

“They definitely did,” Klaus said, giving Enzo a hard look. Rebekah rolled her eyes and muttered about boys and their posturing.

Kol just laughed and made sure his usually gentle hazing was not-so-nice when it came to Enzo. He winked at Caroline when Enzo wasn’t looking. She smiled back at him, and thanked him before he and Davina left.

(“Of course, sister,” he said warmly, giving her a hug. With such a mean parent, the Mikaelson siblings had all turned out friendly and outgoing.)

After a few hours, they trudged out to the car to let the dogs out. “Why was he flirting with you, though?” Klaus complained once again, unlocking the car.

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m flattered, though.”

“Flattered?” Klaus scoffed, turning to raise an eyebrow at her. “So I should be flattered when Camille flirts with me?”

She narrowed her eyes at the mention of her least favorite bartender in the whole world. “Absolutely not.”

He smirked. “That’s what I thought,” his tone was smug as he let the dogs out. She rolled her eyes and bent down to pet Fleur.

**…:::…**

A few days of tense moments, and a plane ride later, they were in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

“First stop is Mom’s house, then we can go visit your dad,” Caroline recounted for the third time. “Then Christmas Eve there, Christmas morning with mom, a day of family time, and then we’ll be back home by the 27th.”

“Love, we’ve been over this, I already know,” Klaus replied, acting annoyed. Truthfully, he loved that she was so organized.

“Okay, but do you _know_ ,” she stressed. She meant, did he know well enough that she wouldn’t have to remind him. He’d learned that long ago.

“Yes, I know,” he said, rolling his eyes.

They didn’t get much of a chance to talk anymore, as Liz Forbes’ home came into view. Liz hadn’t liked him, at first, but over the few years he’d known her, he’d grown on her. Probably because Caroline agreed to marry him. Once she’d said yes, Liz had suddenly opened right up to him. Still, he reminded himself to compliment the minor decorations she’d put up.

It was quick work, getting the dogs out of the car and getting invited in. Liz was dressed down, no badge in sight.

“Mom! Hi,” Caroline hugged her mother, leading into a greeting session. He got pulled into a hug himself.

They talked for a while, sitting in front of the tree. Caroline gushed about Paris, while Klaus just listened.

“It’s amazing, mom, you’ll have to come visit us sometime! We can go see all the sights, and you can eat the food. The food is the best part.”

He laughed. “I thought you said the boutiques and patisseries were the best part.”

She shrugged. “I like the boulangeries, too,” she said playfully.

“I’m sure you do,” he flirted. He had to go every day to get her her precious French bread.

Liz smiled at them a little less warmly than would be expected. Still, when she spoke, her tone was kind. “When are you leaving for Ansel’s?”

“Not until later,” he said. “We can stay for another hour or two before we have to go.”

“Enough time to make some cookies?” Caroline asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I think so,” Liz said, standing and beckoning her daughter to the kitchen.

It gave him a moment alone, a moment to think about the past year. He’d proposed last Christmas, and this year, he had to somehow one-up himself.

He wasn’t sure his present would be nearly as memorable as last year’s, but he knew she’d like it. It was in two parts, and he was anxious to get back home so she could get the second part.

He stretched, intent on thinking about the little puppy named Géraldine he’d gotten his wife at a later time. Now, he had to find time to wrap the painting and the jewelry he’d gotten her.

Now would be good. He’d been too tense in New Orleans, Mikael and Esther on one side, Enzo and his siblings on the other, to do much of anything. Enzo set his teeth on edge, almost as much as Mikael.

Enzo wasn’t in Mystic Falls, though. He had to remind himself of that.

He couldn’t think of the man anymore, as Fleur decided to try to eat an ornament.

“Fleur! Arrêtez!”

She stopped immediately, responding to the command in French much quicker than in English. (His thoughts briefly wandered to his future children, if he had any. Would they speak French or English? He shook his head and made himself stop.)

“Good girl,” he said, petting behind her ears. She licked his face. “Are you going to be a good girl for mommy?” He asked in a baby voice. While Jacques was an angel with both of them, Fleur was much more taken with him than Caroline.

Caroline’s head popped out from the doorway. “Are you going somewhere?”

He gave her puppy dog eyes. “Just to visit an old friend from high school…?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, skeptical. Still, she nodded. “Okay. Come here, first.”

He stood and made his way to her, Fleur at his feet. She gave him a kiss, one that he’d love to expand on later, and let him go. “Be back before we have to go,” she warned.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, pecking her cheek. “I’ll be back soon. Love you.”

“Love you too,” she said, making his heart pound like it did every time she said those words.

Liz waved, her fingers covered in cookie dough. “See you,” she said.

“Goodbye, ladies,” he said.

He left then, wondering if Stefan would let him use his house to wrap the presents. Stefan owed him, so he was sure his old friend would.

With a plan in mind, his mind was eased. Until, that is, he started thinking about how she would react to the presents. Damn it, brain.


End file.
